ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (song)
|DS = |album = The Fame |previous = "I Like It Rough" |next = "Starstruck" }} "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" is a song written by Lady Gaga and Martin Kierszenbaum from The Fame. Writing and inspiration The song was written sometime in late 2007/early 2008 after Gaga and Kierszenbaum's first song together, "The Fame". One of the working titles used was "Nothing I Can Say (Eh, Eh)", while an alternative name registered on Gaga's BMI is "Eh Eh Nothing Else Left To Say". During one of her concerts in 2009 before performing the song, Gaga said the inspiration for the song came when two guys she was dating met and all she had to say was "eh eh." Although the lyrics of the song tend to confirm this, there's a strong possibility this was meant to be a joke. Composition Musically "Eh, Eh" is credited as a ballad compared to the rest of the dance fueled tracks from The Fame. The song has an eighties synth pop feeling in it. Gaga stated that the lyrics of "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" are about love and she explained that: "'Eh, Eh' is my simple pop song about finding someone new and breaking up with the old boyfriend.". According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, the song is set in the time signature of common time with a moderate tempo of 94 beats per minute. Gaga's vocal range spans from B3 to C♯5 with the main key in which the song is set being E major. The song follows in the chord progression of E–B–F♯m–E–B–F♯m. Commercial release The single was officially released on January 31, 2009 in Australian music retail stores and online music outlets on February 2, 2009. "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" was the second most added song on Australian radio at the beginning of the week (December 15, 2008). It first began to receive airplay on all Today Network stations. This song was confirmed as an Australian single on Lady Gaga's official website on January 15, 2009. An official remix was also posted on her website that day. The official remix (Random Soul Synthetic Mix) is listed on Australian and French iTunes as released on March 3, 2009. It also features a brand new cover. On March 5, 2009 a remix made by Pet Shop Boys was made avaible for free download on Lady Gaga's Australian website. It is the only single from The Fame (except "Just Dance") to have an image from a photo shoot as the single cover instead of a photograph taken on set, except for the French single cover and remix cover. The single and the video were released on February 28, 2009 in France and Switzerland on iTunes and was released physically on March 30, 2009. Unfortunately, it didn't chart on the Billboard Hot 100, making it the first out of two singles of her's (so far) that haven't charted on the Billboard. Physical release Australia/New Zealand (1797568) France (271 500-9) When inserted, the OpenDisk feature will send you to www.mes-exclus.fr. The site contains a video documenting the behind-the-scenes of the "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" music video. Digital release Random Soul Synthetic Mix - Single Remix EP Remixes *Jatin Sharma, "Bollywood" Remix — 3:31 *Frankmusik "Cut Snare Edit" Remix — 3:48 *Mattafix Mix — 3:24 *Chris Lowe (though credited as Pet Shop Boys), PSB **Extended Mix — 6:30 **Radio Mix — 2:51 *Random Soul "Synthetic" Mix — 5:27 *Piano & Human Beat Box Version (Live) — 3:08 Performances Tabs Television= Table |-|Radio= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Music video The music video for "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" premiered on PerezHilton.com on February 3, 2009. The video is described as 1950's, futuristic, and Italian-American themed. The video was directed by Joseph Kahn. The video was shot, back to back, with the video for "LoveGame", on the weekend of January 9, 2009, in Los Angeles. Cast *1950 Guido boyfriend — Johnny Markoudakis *Boyfriend — Daniel Mays Synopsis and fashion credits The video starts with Gaga riding a Vespa S. The first 20 seconds are largely camera shots of different men, Lady Gaga, and the city. The first main scene depicts Gaga with some friends laughing and joking in a restaurant while Gaga stand on the seat. Gaga then comes from around the block walking with her friends in pace and singing in the camera. She is shown in a bed asleep, and pulling the cover off to reveal pink high-heeled shoes. Gaga sings and cooks for a man (portrayed by Daniel Mays) in a house while dancing. She is also shown ironing clothes while the man is on the phone screaming at someone. The two harlequin Haus dogs that also appear in many of her other music videos also make an appearance here. Later, she lies on a sofa with her legs up on the man. She is seen kissing a man (portrayed by Johnny Markoudakis) passionately with her "Beats by Dr. Dre headphones" on. One of the last scene shows her in a yellow dress made of flowers and wearing a yellow watch (Baby-G BG5602-9) while singing to the song with a unique hairstyle which shows her hair pulled up and folded over. The scene then quickly switches back to her in bed. When asked about the video, Lady Gaga responded she wanted to show a side of her people weren't familiar with. Images :Photography by Meeno Peluce. Scene 1 VespaJacket.png photo1__oPt.jpg :Vespa S 150 by Haus of Gaga. Scene 2-3 Blueoutfit.png :Lady Gaga wears a 60's swimsuit by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga and shoes by Marni. Scene 4 EhEh-Pinkheels.png 1-10-09 Meeno 007.jpg Eheh-bra.png :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Ligia Morris and pumps by Stella McCartney. Scene 5 Lady GaGa Eh Eh Nothing Else I Can Say S.jpg flower-nailspng.png watch.png|Baby-G BG5602-9 flower.png l_937d7d2dd1af4818ac0b347022fb8141.jpg|Ribbons on her nails. Lady-Gaga-Baby-G-womens-watch.png :Lady Gaga wears the Daffodil dress by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga and a watch by Casio. Behind the Scenes Eh, eh (Nothing else I can say) - Behind the scenes 001.jpg|1 Eh, eh (Nothing else I can say) - Behind the scenes 002.jpg Eh, eh (Nothing else I can say) - Behind the scenes 003.jpg|2 Eh, eh (Nothing else I can say) - Behind the scenes 004.jpg Eh, eh (Nothing else I can say) - Behind the scenes 005.jpg|3 Eh, eh (Nothing else I can say) - Behind the scenes 007.jpg Credits Song Personnel *Music — Martin Kierszenbaum *Recorded — Martin Kierszenbaum at Cherrytree Recording Studios (Los Angeles, California, ) *Engineered — Tony Ugval *Mixed — Robert Orton Publishing Music video *Director — Joseph Kahn *Production company — HSI Productions *Producer — Nicole Ehrlich *Art director, leadman — Jason Lee *Make up artist — Sharon Gault *Hair stylist — Peter Savic *Stylist, designer — Ligia Morris References *''The Fame Booklet'' *BMI | Repertoire Search Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Fame singles Category:Just Dance Promo Tour songs Category:The Doll Domination Tour songs Category:The Fame Ball Tour songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour songs Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour songs